Saturday Night Live: Jump City Edition
by BlueWarrior 2.0
Summary: It's Saturday Night Live...sort of, it's everyone's favorite sketch comedy, but with the cast of the Teen Titans. If you have any pitches for sketches, who should host, and who should impersonate who? let me know! Enjoy the show.


SNL: Jump City

**Okay so I decided to do this Crazy Idea in the mere future. I'm doing Saturday Night Live, with the cast being characters from Teen Titans. **

**I do not own Teen Titans, SNL, or anything or anybody that I mention in this series.**

**Here's the cast now. What do you think?**

FYI The Weekend Update anchors are in bold.

**Repertory Players**

Kori Anders (Starfire)

Karen Beecher (Bumblebee)

**Richard Grayson (Robin)**

Roy Harper (Speedy)

Garth Holland (Aqualad)

Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)

**Rachael Roth (Raven)**

Victor Stone (Cyborg)

Wally West (Kid Flash)

**Featured Players **

Isaiah Crockett (Hot Spot)

Mal Duncan (Herald)

Terra Markov (Terra)

Kole Weathers (Kole)

Toni Monetti (Argent)

**Here's a** **sneak peek of the titans getting ready for the show. **

It's Saturday Night about 5 minutes before show time, Blue Warrior 2.0 shows up, he's basically a silhouette of a guy with a hat on.

"Okay places everyone we had a great dress rehearsal, so lets do a great show, 5 minutes until showtime!" He yells out, before leaving off screen.

Victor Stone (Cyborg) is getting some final touches on his make up for (You decide.) and looking over his lines.

Garfield Logan (Beast Boy), Kori Anders (Starfire), and Roy Harper (Speedy) are looking at the cue cards for the (TBA) sketch.

And Richard Grayson (Robin) was putting on his costume and watching the audience from a video screen nervously.

"Man I hope, we have a good show tonight." said Richard just when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head around to see his best friend and cast mate Rachel Roth (Raven.)

"We will Richard, Blue Warrior 2.0 chose us for a reason." she said.

Richard smiled but the had a serious look on his face.

"But wait, if we're here doing a show, then who's protecting the city!" yelled Richard.

"Calm down Richard." pleaded Rachel. "Besides if I were a villain, I would definitely NOT be missing this for the world, trust me your fine." she continued.

And true to her word, pretty much every single villain the titans had fought over the years showed up at Slade's mansion to watch their enemy's humiliate themselves.

The "Titans Humiliation Viewing Party." was being held in the viewing room, which was a giant room with multiple movie theatre seats, and a giant screen to project the event. There was also a popcorn machine, plus a buffet of food. The villains were laughing and having fun until Slade stood before him.

"Can I have your attention please." asked Slade as the room became quiet.

"Now we all've been fighting the titans for years now, and we all want them gone right, am I right." he asked.

The room roared with applause. Slade smiled under his masked as he raised his hand for the room to die down.

"But come you all got to admit, that seeing our enemies humiliating themselves in front of live television is just as entertaining right?" Slade asked again.

And this time the room was applauding twice as hard as before. And when the room became quiet Slade spoke again.

"I would like to thank all of you for joking us for this historic night, and I know one of our fellow villains is not her right now, my good friend Trigon who is currently banished to the pure gates of Hell is unable to join us tonight." said a reluctant Slade.

This time the room was filled with moans and groans.

"Now, now hear me out, hear me out." Slade continued. "We did manage to get him via Skype and apparently in Hell the wifi connection is great." He laughed.

"Get it, because Internet connection sucks." said Slade who was laughing hard and wiping a tear from his eye.

The room was dead silent. That joke sucked bad.

Slade ultimately regretted his joke and lowered his head in shame.

"Here's Trigon live from Hell via Skype." he said quickly as he grabbed a laptop with Trigon'a face on it.

"What up my fellow villains, sorry I couldn't show up, I'm kinda banished from another dimension." said the Demon.

However the room was applauding.

"We love you Trigon!" yelled Doctor Light.

"I love you all too, and don't you worry I got my TV set up with my fellow flame dudes." said Trigon.

"By the way Slade thanks for the free cable, the only thing we get here is "The Chevy Chase Show." 24/7." He continued, yet with a slight fear in his voice as The Chevy Chase Show was considered one of the worst talk shows of all time.

"It's all right Trigon, we didn't want you to suffer." said Slade patting the tv and pushing it to the audience. Soon Slade jumped onto his front row seat and grabbed the remote.

"All right everyone, lets watch our enemies humiliate themselves!" yelled Slade.

This comment was received with thunderous applause. With Slade pushing the button the scene switched back to the studio.

BlueWarrior 2.0 was sitting on his chair watching the show on a small tv with some NBC Executives standing by him nervously.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked an Executive.

BlueWarrior smiled, although we couldn't tell due to him being a silhouette.

"Trust me, their the best." said BlueWarrior 2.0.

"1 minute until showtime!" yelled The Cameraman.

The cast started to get ready for position.

"Here we go BlueWarrior 2.0, it's time to show these people that these guys can be OOC." he said.

The lights went on, the cue cards were up, the cameras were rolling, and the audience was ready to laugh.

"Showtime in 5...4...3...2...1!"

**Yeah I went there, SNL with the Teen Titans characters, well for this fanfic i'm going let you guys help out. Who should host?, and if you have any sketch ideas say them. **

**Also if you think a specific characters should impersonate someone, let it out. **

**And FYI The Chevy Chase Show was an extremely short lived and critically failed talk show. **

**Enjoy the Randomness!**


End file.
